La Balanza
by alisha2704
Summary: esta es una historia de ciencia ficción algo transversa, espero les guste tanto como a mi y bienvenidos al mundo de alisha
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Sinceramente no se que decir solo los invito a leer mi fic hecho con mucho amor y que les guste, de ser asi me dejen un review, gracias…. BESOS**

_Yo era solo una pequeña parte de la tierra, solo una sobresaltada sin control alguno, sin ninguna cosa de la que debiese enorgullecerme… eh de pensar que el mundo solo era tierra, agua sol y desierto, nada mas… _

_ Hasta que mi mundo cambio completamente aquella tarde, supe quien era abri los ojos, supe que era la balanza que este mundo necesitaba… esta es mi historia, la historia de una chica que cambio la manera de ver los mundos donde nosotros y otros seres desconocidos han de vivir. Y asi comienza mi historia…:_

Todo comenzó en la madrugada a eso de las 3 am donde el portal entre mundos es abierto, solo tenia que salir de mi sueño, terminar de deambular por este lugar tan oscuro y húmedo que se me venia ensima poco a poco. No recordaba a mis padres, ni al nombre de mi creador- un astuto creador eh de contar- No recuerdo nada; ¿Cómo se me ha de olvidar algo tan importante? Como lo es el nombre de ese ser celestial- tenia que recordar saber que pasaba- ¿Por qué no terminan de sacarme de este agujero, pensé, que cruel es este mundo no se que hacer esto de renacer no es nada fácil- estúpidos hombres- y lo peor aun nada que terminaba de salir de este agujero que no me dejaba ver y percatarme de todo a mi alrededor de lo que pasaba realmente.

– no tengo ya una vida ni una forma de ser ya, soy un barco a la deriva… ummm pero vamos ya me acerco a esa tentadora luz- me dije en silencio y segui mi camino

Al fin eh salido esta luz cegadora del sol, típico de los desiertos aravicos- ¿Qué es esto? Me encuentro donde aquellos hombres me mataron, no puede ser..- fui interrumpida por una profunda vos una vos celestial, que de solo escucharla te darían escalofríos, una voz de ultratumba

-Mi dulce creación, mujer hermosa muerta a manos de tales canallas yo soy tu padre Ghoul demonio del desierto, amo de las tinieblas tu madre Manat me ah mandado ante ti al ver tal ultraje que te han hecho- aun buscaba la voz que me hablaba un poco desconcertada cuando vi aquella hermosa cabeza de diamante (serpiente que habita los desiertos)

- ttttu eres quien me habla- dije muda por el miedo de haber sentido la muerte y encontrarme en plenitud de mis acciones luego de horas? Días? Bah no lo se.

- si hija mia yo soy quien te habla ven a mi deja que te pruebe y te otorgue tu dote- me dijo acercándose a mi como hipnotizándome dejándome barada donde estaba sin siquiera poder moverme. Esa hermosa serpiente hinco sus dientes en mi me lleno de su veneno fue cambiando mi forma mi vista mi mente me sentí llena poderosa, se me estaba siendo otorgado un gran poder y pff me converti en una hermosa mamba negra de escamas negro brillante, tan poderosa como ninguna. Me asuste observándome mientras aquella voz me decía frente a mi

-calmate hija no pasa nada esto es parte de el poder que te otorgo, abrazate con tu mente ve tu hermosa figura de nuevo y veras que podras dominar a todos mis hijos del inframundo y a aquellos similares a vos-

Asi lo hice me visualice lentamente como decía "mi ahora padre" y me converti en una hermosa mujer de 1,70, muy similar a como era antes de morir, pelo lasio castaño hasta algo mas debajo de los hombro, ojos verde oliva tirando a cafes oscuro bien dotada, pero algo había combiado la la mitad de mi rostro era negro azabache era escamoso era reptilinio- como la serpiente en que mi padre me convirtió- me dije rápidamente tapando con mi cabello esa parte de mi rostro.

No debes avergonzarte hija esa es la marca de el amor de tu madre y mio al salvarte del abismo, cúbrela pero no por vergüenza sino para que no vean lo grande que es tu poder- dijo y se desvaneció lentamente con la honda del caluroso sol del desierto.

Bien camine días por el desierto sedienta de venganza, en algunos momentos veía a lo lejos los reptiles del desierto hacerme pequeñas reverencias como si estuviesen a mi merced, creyendo que estaba loca seguía con buen pie, hasta que encontré aquellos hombres de la arena y pensé, ellos ellos serán quienes me ayudaran a volver.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado tenia mucho sin escribir y sin mas que decir pos esperen a ver que pasa luego, besos**


	2. capitulo 2

Los hombres de la arena me veian fijamente acercarme sin moverse siquiera, mientras mas me acercaba mas fijo me miraban, me inspeccionaban con la mirada y entre ellos se susurraba- mmm se dice que son los dueños del desierto que nadie mas que ellos pueden caminar por este inmenso arenal y salir con vida- lo que no había notado aun entre tanto embrollo de estar caminando es que tenia aun a mi padre detrás en la lejanía arrastrándose detrás de mi guiando mis pasos como hipnotizado.

-disculpen, oigan- les grite sin respuesta alguna –necesito un poco de ayuda me eh perdido en el desierto y y no se como volver a mi pueblo-

Susurrantes entre ellos salió su líder entre ellos y comento algo atonito aun- señorita ud es un ser endemoniado su aura resplandece en el alma de el mismo Manat alejadse de nosotros o le mataremos….- en eso no había terminado de hablar el pobre publerino de la arena cuando la furia se apodero de mi y en un grito desgarrador alzando las manos hacia el cielo, sintiendo como una fuerza del inframundo salía de mi de la mismísima arena salieron demonios mutados en especies de dragones de comodos con grande dientes sedientos de sangre y ojos con las mismísimas llamas del mundo de donde procedían. Sin saber muy bien que hacia segada por la furia los mire y sin pensarlo me reverenciaron al ver quien los había invocado.

-matenlos- fue lo único que dije sin chispar al ver mi gran poder, al ver su obedencia ante cualquier petición y ellos fueron obedientes cuales corderos al matadero y asesinaron a todos y cada uno de los pueblerinos de la arena que allí se encontraron presentes. Asustada ante tal masacre me inque de rodillas y comencé a llorar sin mesura –paren paren- gritaba al ver como solo qedaba una peqeña niñata con vida y los demonios pararon de sopetón antes de quitarle la cabeza a la niña.

-llevenla con su familia ahora-ordene algo altanera viendo el mismo miedo que sentí cuando me mataron en aquel desierto en los ojos de la niña – y volváis ustedes serán quien me llevaran ante mi pueblo.

Luego de un rato de estar sola meditando entre cadáveres apareció otro peblerino del desierto y al verme entre tal masacre me maldijo, me llamo mountruo al el otro lado de mi rostro y ver como me sumia en la tristeza y me convertía en una hermosa mamba negra abrazandome a mi misma viendo al mismo infierno; huyo despavorido en su especie de kanoa, jure tapar la deformidad de mi rostro para siempre asi nadie veria el horrible mounstruo que era… no había terminado de pensar nada cuando me percate de la presencia de mi padre y de cómo se le abalanzo a aquel hombre que se disponiia a regresar – supongo que a por mi- y le mato de una sola mordida, veíamos como convulsionaba lentamente agonizando mi padre me acaricio con su cola secando mis lagrimas y se volvió a esfumar mirándome con clemencia. Asi me volvi un rollito de mi piel escamosa negra y brillante esperando a mis demonios esperando que me llevasen a vengarme de esos hombres que me habían convertido en esto. Me sumi en un sueño profundo recordando mi vida pasada.

_Estaba en la sala de mi casa sin el bakah puesto- ummm no no me gustaba tanto peso en mi cabeza, tenia que hacer una revolución tenia que hacer que la mujer valiese tanto como en otro continentes….- pensaba sin sesar antes de la llegada de mi esposo mi sucio y asqueroso esposo – como mi madre me pudo haber vendido otorgado a este cerdo por tan poco dote- no había echo de comer y hoy venían sus hermanos…. De seguro me golpeara de nuevo mejor me muevo… hacia la cena lentamente algo mal humorada no quería esta vida quería irme cambiar. Y asi lo decidi decidi irme fugarme por el desierto al menos los buitres serian amables conmigo al morir. Sali corri por la calle sin mi bakah disfrute del aire de las mirada de lo que era ser libre. Cuando de la nada salió el carro del cerdo, el cerdo y sus hermanos me perseguían corri rápidamente por el desierto pero ellos me apedraban cual ramera en su época, corri mas fuerte hasta que un impacto en el rostro me cego por un momento y me hizo caer, me cojieron por el cabello y dijeron algo- ummm no los escucho maldito pitido que no me deja escuchar- me comenzaron levemente a golpear entre todos unos simplemente se reian –estúpidos me vengare mi sangre será su condena mi alma no les pertenece mas que a la arena y al mismo infierno- un ultimo golpe en la cabeza y me vi desmayada desfallecid, y al borde de la muerte lo vi, vi a esa hermosa cabeza de diamante observándome deseosa de mi piel y no se porque pero le implore- dejame vivir te ofresco mi cuerpo soy tu hija, hija de la arena y el infierno ayudame- la serpiente me vio deseosa y como bailando se acerco a mi y sutilmente me inyecto su calor su arduo veneno en mi._

Desperté algo mareada por tantos recuerdos que me invadían y vi a los demonios todos acostados a mi alrededor protejiendome cubriéndome del helado viento de la noche- mi sangre es de reptil es fría no tiene sentido – les dije y se separaron un poco esperando ordenes, me levante lentamente convirtiéndome denuevo en una hermosa chica y tapando mi rostro con mi cabello o al menos la mitad que había sido profanada por las apedradas y ahora llevaba esas hermosas escamas negras…

-llevenme ante ellos, ante aquellos hombres que acabaron con mi anterior vida, les llevaremos un regalo- les dije sedienta de venganza, sedienta de sangre y siendo cargada por uno de ellos me fueron llevando lentamente por el cielo estrellado de la noche de un desierto que clamaba mi presencia en el.

**Bueno tengo que salir asi que aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero les guste de ser asi dejar un rewiev por fis, gracias luego les sigo escribiendo, besitoos**


	3. La venganza ( parte 1 )

**Holis! Disculpen el abandono pero estos últimos días se me ha hecho imposible subir capítulos nuevos, pero puesto que ya me desocupe eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de su servidora.(disculpen si los hago volver a leer el mismo cap pero me temo que no me gusto como me había quedado asi que los invito a leer como lo arregle). **

Observaba a lo lejos las luces de aquel pueblo tan lejano que una vez había poblado con mi presencia, caminado sus calles probando sus olores, su calor, comprado en sus mercado y sonreído mil veces ante las caricias de la brisa en mi bakah alivianando así mi calor interno procreado por el arduo sol que ahora no afectaba mis escamas negras, frías como el hielo del Himalaya. Avanzábamos cada vez más rápido hacia la ciudad, mientras me invadían esos olores tan peculiares que ya conocía y curiosamente lo vi. Allí sentado en el medio de la plaza, jugando con sus hermanos, fumando divirtiéndose ni siquiera un ápice de tristeza se veía en esos ojos marrones oscuros que antes tan gloriosos me habían parecido. Decidí esperar al anoche ver como se regodeaba ya con otra pobre niñata me enfurecía pero el cálido tacto de mis demonios me tranquilizaba lentamente.

Se acercaba a ellos una hermosa mujer, no sabía quién era, pero, sin embargo se lleno mi corazón de gozo al verla, pensando un poco vi que era la mujer que me había vendido desde el vientre, a él.

Mi madre -susurre- los demonios comenzaron a gruñir entre sí descontrolándose un poco ante mis reacciones, los controle sin chistar nadie debía saber que me encontraba allí- aun no- me dije en voz baja y asi diciéndoles con la mirada que se mantuviesen en silencio.

Se acercaba a él sonriendo – que está pasando no debería estar con su toga de luto? – me pregunte, y note como minuciosamente le otorgaba su mano a mi ex marido y este le besaba sin chistar, descubriendo la mano de la misma.

No entendía que estaba pasando, acaso mi madre había echo mas que venderme a un tirano?- no, no podía ser asi- me dije en voz baja y me dispuse a acercarme un poco mas a donde se encontraban, para escuchar su alegre charla.

Avance lentamente entre los arbustos en mi forma de reptil dejando a mis demonios atrás como protección, y me dispuse a escuchar lo que decían.

Encontraron su cadáver – le decía a mi madre- no, aun se haya desaparecido entre la arenisca- como no pudieron haberlo encontrado lo emos dejado cerca de la zona de los captus y no ha habido tormentas de arena, no me estaras escondiendo algo, o si?- decía con todo tangente mi exmarido

Mi madre no tenia ni un apice de tristeza en su voz.. que estaba pasando aquí porque estaban tan preocupados por encontrar mi cadáver? – los veía expectante de una respuesta.

Sabes que te la di como un intercambio no para que la mataces Aleroci- dijo mi mama con enfado…

no tenia otra opción y lo sabes además no te negaste al conducir el vehiculo detrás de ella ni apisarle el golpe de "gracia"- burlonamente respondió.

Golpe de gracia… la mujer que conducía el auto que me perseguí- comenzaba a recordar, y a ver pequeños detalles que antes no había dotado en mi previa excistencia, mi madre me había vendido y ahora me había traicionado y ayudado a matarme? No no era posible – las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y una ira incontrolable invadía mi corazón. Eso lo explicaba cada detalle, el porque Aleroci había sabido donde me disponía a uir un terrible error contarle a el ser que me vio venir al mundo lo que planeaba hacer, uno que me costo el mismísimo aliento.

Me arme de valor, tenia que acercarme encararlos. Asi que avance hacia ellos convirtiéndome en una hermosa mujer que escondia su rostro detrás de un bakah fúnebre.

Mis condolencias por la perdida de su hija – le dije a mi madre agachando mi cabeza como se acostumbraba a hacer en mi país- y a ud por la perdida de su esposa – dije en un tono de voz melodioso ya nada parecido al anterior mio que había sido ronco y osco.

No se debe la condolencia ni el llanto de nadie un ser insignificante como mi exmujer, señorita- dijo Aleroci muy seguro de si mismo, incluso con un apice de coqueteo en su voz. Mi madre solo le miro, podía notar la sonrisa que embosaban sus labios a través de su traslucido bakah.

Suspire, y le dije tranquilizándome – y ya encontraron su cadáver zamantha?- dije dirigiéndome a mi madre y asi notando su asombro ante el nombre de su juventud.

Co co como sabe que me llamo zamantha? –tartamudeo en un susurro-

Podía escuchar a mis demonios siseando sedientos de sangre detrás de los arbutos de la plaza central. Solo lo se- le respondi tangente haciendo que esta se levantara- temo que me debo ir- dijo diculpandose y dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y Aleroci se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, imaginando las curvas que se escondían bajo mi bakah.

No has cambiado nada – le dije quitando el bakah de mi rostro puesto q la plaza ya se encontraba casi solo y una neblina densa descendia hacia nosotros. Ahogo un grito mirando hacia los lados sin creer lo que veian sus ojos y cometió el error que lo había condenado desde el principio oso levantar su mano para asi golpearme, lo esquive asi liverando la ira que me llenaba por dentro, clavando mis uñas llenas de veneno en su piel haciendo que le salieran pustulas asquerosas allí dond mi venen ejercía su efecto. Me miro con terror y tartamudeando me dijo - tttu pero si yo te eh dejado en el desierto desfallecida nadie pudo haberte rescatado no eres más que las misma imagen de la brujería una ramera bruja- dijo riéndose con el miedo fluyendo de su mirada. Podía notar las gotas de sudor correr por su rostro después de esperar todo el día al fin cobraría mi venganza lo tenía paralizado entre mis garras estaba rodeada de mis sirvientes pero no quería matarlo, quería que sufriera, si sufriría toda su vida y así sonriendo pose mis manos en su entre pierna, allí donde su sexo se escondía y clave mis uñas, solo se escucho un gran alarido de terror ligado con dolor, podía sentir llena de gozo como comenzaban a salir pustulas y reventar entre mis dedos, mientras el en shock gritaba en un mar de lagrimas.

Un carro comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y de el salieron los hermanos de mi ex marido corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los gritos, no dejarían que completara mi tarea, no podían verme allí, ni a mi, ni a mis demonios, dejaría ver mi procedencia, dejaría en evidencia a mi padre, asi que decidi marcharme, pero antes solte a aleroci que llacia en el suelo paralizado de dolor, agachándome un poco le dije con sarcasmo- volveré amo –

Solo tuve segundos para convertirme en serpiente ante los ojos de mi ex marido y encudriñarme entre los arboles mas cercanos viendo haci llegar a los hermanos de el quienes lo miraban aterrorizados, con repugananci, incapaces de ayudarle, puesto que sabían que algo oscuro se escondia tras sus pusculas sangrantes, entonces me regodee, me temian, los mismo que acabaron conmigo ahora me temian- sonreí sintiendo un alivio enorme dentro de mi-, asi que me deje caer a sus pies alzándome con mi tamaño descomunal de mamba constrictor, hubo susurros entre ellos, mirándome con vemencia y terror. Los maldigue sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por un minuto no reino ningún sonido en los alrededores nisiquiera los mosquitos osaban sumbar en las cercanías y me fui arrastrándome gloriosa por en medio de ellos, obvio se apartaron de un salto dejándome pasar, con solo aspirar el olor de mi veneno pequeñas pustulas comenzaron a salirles en sus pieles y a explosionar dejando su piel a carne viva, manchando asi sus costosos ropajes con la sagre putrefacta que ahora tenían dentro, atrayendo asi a las plagas mas horripilantes de el mundo y al mal augurio como mosquito a la sangre.

Con un regocijo que superaba cualquier placer mundano me fui arrastrando en mi forma reptil a mi antigua casa, la casa que había visto florecer mi niñez y adolescencia asomandome por uno de los ventanales podía apreciar como mi madre era servida por una de las servicio de mi difunto padre, y se llevaba a la boca su típica cena.

venid- invoque a mis demonios que rápidamente fueron saliendo de las tinieblas, de la mismísima tierra y los reptiles que se albergaban a los alrededores acudieron a mí, sabía que el desierto clamaba mi presencia pero aun no era el momento de volver a los arenales donde ahora llacia mi hogar. Solo esperaba, puesto que necesitaba que esta se fuera a dormir, observaba como se bañaba- típico en leche de cabra- peinaba sus lasios cabellos y se ponía su batola de seda indu – grr solo necesito que se vaya a dormir – me dije, en ese instante se hallara su perdición, ya no seria la misma, la despojaría de su adorada belleza, la que tanto la enurgellecia, le mostraría que era el dolor y como el calor del desierto podría volver de la piel un simple harapo y de los ojos solo cuencas vacias, le mostraría en lo que ella había colaborado en covertirme.

Esperad al anochecer, esperad que este en un sueño profundo y allí podréis comer, aliméntense de su belleza, de sus recuerdos, de su felicidad, de su sangre, recuérdenle porque hay que temerle a la oscuridad - así les ordene a mis demonios sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación observando el espectáculo que se avecinaba…

**Gracias por leerme espero les haya gustado y tranquilos aún falta mucho de la venganza de alisha dejen sus comentarios y si así quieren ayúdenme con ideas se les quiere besos….**


	4. Recuerdos (La venganza)

**Otra vez me eh desaparecido por un tiempo, pero no había tenia ideas ni tampoco tiempo de escribir asi que aquí les va un nuevo cap de la historia de alisha, algo nostálgico, pero espero que les guste.**

Sentada aun en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi madre viendo como mis demonios la atormentaban en sueños, sonreía- si, aunque no lo crean aun tengo la capacidad de sonreír-.

No sonreía porque torturaban descaradamente a la que en otra vida había sido mi madre- ok si, veía como la acribillaban, la torturaban eh incluso se divertían mordiéndola y cortándola, quemándole con su veneno, pero aun ella estando viva, era una escena espeluznantemente hermosa, eh de comentar-, pero aun así no me causaba el placer que me causaba el recordar a aquel muchacho de mi infancia, el chico que vivía frente a mi calle, alto, con sus ojos negros como la mismísima noche y una sonrisa que embelesaba a cualquiera su piel tersa y suave casi podías decir que su voz era una melodía celestial, y aun así 3 años mayor que yo, inalcanzable para mí- igual íbamos al mismo instituto- pensé- y aunque ya mi madre antes de nacer incluso había proclamado con quien me casaría, lo daría todo por èl-.

Recordaba aun aquella vez que me había escapado con aquel chico- Mmm… no recuerdo su nombre, quizás jamás me lo dijo- pensaba mientras recordaba; caminábamos por las calles apresurados que nadie nos viese, nos escondíamos, corríamos y reíamos; hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad donde aquel imponente desierto se alzaba, ni fijando la vista en la lejanía podías ver donde acababa, era simplemente un paraíso de arena, nos sentamos allí donde unos espinosos arbustos daban una pequeña sombra de el potente sol y charlamos, solo charlábamos y jugábamos, hasta que entre risas se acerco a mí, su mirada era tan penetrante, era como ver dentro de la mismísima penumbra; sin embargo me sorprendió ver como la negrura de su mirada en un segundo se volvió del color de la arena, fue hermoso y logro encender en mi un calor que jamás había sentido antes- será que le quería?- se acerco a mí con disimulo, mientras yo estaba verdaderamente perdida en su mirada y cuando al fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir en mi rostro su respiración, tan tranquila como siempre, note que sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos…

Mis demonios peleaban entre ellos por querer morder a mi "madre", sacándome así de mis recuerdos.

Hey, tranquilos! - les grite derrepente- no la maten aun, quiero ser yo la que le de el golpe final y no peleen ¿vale?, luego se la podrán comer.

Mis demonios hacían un desastre, había mucha sangre y trozos de piel regados por la habitación, podías ver como temblaba- ¿será de miedo, o de dolor?- me pregunte.

Acercándome un poco más a ella saltando de donde me encontraba cómodamente sentada, me miro con rostro impasible, lleno de sorpresa y miedo, mientras yo solo sonreía, me senté en la silla que tanto le gustaba, la arrime hasta quedar frente a su cama, observaba como temblaba y se retorcía evitando los mordiscos, aruños y veneno de mis spartois _(Los Spartois son demonios guerreros de las mitologías hindús y aravicos que decían ser sanguinarios y fuertes e indestructibles, son una de la clase de demonios que iré manejando durante la historia). _Así mis demonios pararon, mirándome, esperando mis órdenes, obvio sin dejar de relamerse los labios.

-Hija, oh hija mía, estas bien, estas viva, ven ayuda a tu madre, llama a una ambulancia, quítame estas bestias de encima- decía con lagrimas en los ojos, algo desesperada.

Mmm… que hipócrita es la muy desgraciada -pensé- Me levante lentamente de la silla, deje caer mi vestido negro, quedando enteramente desnuda, y alce los brazos hacia el techo de la estancia, dejando correr mi poder, había comenzado mi metamorfosis, comenzaban a salirme mis hermosas escamas negras mate, y mi contextura se volvía alargada y gruesa, comenzaba a crecer y mi único ojo normal comenzaba a tomar la forma del otro más amarillo, mas reptil, mis colmillos se alargaron y curvaron, y así me convertí en una hermosa serpiente gigante, más que eso en una hermosa mamba negra del desierto.

Lentamente me arrastre hasta ella, la cual me miraba atónita y desesperada, no dejaba de intentar levantarse para huir, gritaba y sollozaba, la mire pegando mi rostro a ella acariciándole el cachete con uno de mis colmillos, dejando que mi veneno le quemara, como pude la tome y la acomode sentada en la cama -veras como te comen madre- le sisee con mi lengua bifurcada que se acercaba a sus labios, y echándome hacia atrás le di a mis demonios rienda suelta sobre ella, escuchaba sus gritos, veía como su sangre rociaba a mis hermosas criaturas y como trozos de su piel volaban entre ellos; ella intentaba separarlos de su cuerpo, pero más la mordían, le quemaban las piernas, con el veneno de sus dientes dientes le quemaban la piel, mientras que al mismo tiempo las escamosas pieles de mis demonios le rompían y raspaban, veía como la sangre brotaba de sus heridas y el veneno las empeoraba, cual acido de batería, y sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse lentamente.

-No, aun no morirás- sonreí y la abrace triturándole los huesos, matándola con mi fuerza, dándole un abrazo mortal, lentamente la solté dejando que se desmenuzara, sintiendo su ultima bocanada de aire, viendo como sus ojos perdían viveza, viéndola morir. Me fui, no quería seguir viendo como mis hijos se la comían, me parecía asquerosa tanta sangre impura.

Mientras me arrastraba a lo que alguna vez fue mi cuarto, me convertí de nuevo en una hermosa chica, tapando el lado de mi rostro lleno de escamas con mi cabello entre en el cuarto, y me acosté en la cama polvorienta, que alguna vez había sido mía; quedándome ensimismada en mis pensamientos, dejándome soñar despierta una vez más.

Justo en el instante que tocarían mis labios los suyos, aparecieron nuestros padres, mi madre enfurecida me golpeo y su padre se lo llevo sin siquiera decir una palabra, esa última mirada a través del vidrio del carro de su padre me basto para saber que sentía un profundo sentimiento por él; jamás lo volví a ver, pero recuerdo asomarme día a día por la ventana que daba a la calle para ver si le veía salir de la casa de enfrente, fue el dueño de mi corazón, el dueño de mis deseos, mas las circunstancias no permitieron estar junto a él, aun así lo recuerdo, lo llevo conmigo, en mis recuerdos, aun en esta vida.

Decidí ir a ver, si mi amado aun estaba en la casa vecina, corrí a la ventana y salte por ella, me metí por la puerta del patio a la casa que en mi otra vida tanto había visto por la ventana, vi a su padre ya anciano, pero no, no estaba él, él desde ese día había desaparecido, quizás se convirtió en polvo, como yo.

Salí de allí pitando y decidí ir a ver el desastre que habían hecho mis reptiles, y vaya que se habían divertido era todo una escena… Los hice desaparecer dejando la casa "tal y como estaba".

Me dirigía al desierto a descansar de tanto acontecimiento, volver a mi casa me había dejado exhausta emocionalmente, y vi aquel cactus donde me acosté con mi adorado chico aquel día, D&A se leia tallado un poco borroso -D- pensé y me recosté a su sombra viendo el amanecer, recordando viejos momentos y dormí verdaderamente soñé, tenia tanto sin hacerlo…

**Bueno chicos espero le haya gustado este nuevo cap de la balanza espero sus review y gracias por leerme besos…**


End file.
